Rose Quartz (Pokemon Junjo cross over)
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: (I know that something like this probably already exists, but I really wanted to write a story like this one) This is a Junjou Romantica and Pokemon cross over story, which will be in the point of view of Misaki who serves as the hero of this tale. This story is set in the Hoenn region, in tribute to my favorite gen and the new games that are coming out this November.


**(I know that something like this probably already exists, but I really wanted to write a story like this one)**  
><strong>This is a Junjou Romantica and Pokemon cross over story, which will be in the point of view of Misaki who serves as the hero of this tale. After this story is done I may or may not edit it and create a version told in Akihiko's point of view (Amethyst or something like that would be the name) This story is set in the Hoenn region, in tribute to my favorite gen and the new games that are coming out this November.<strong>

I woke up and groaned loudly, a heavy weight sitting on my chest was keeping me warm. Unfortunately at the same time it was making it quite difficult to breath. I gently pushed the fluffy red and orange Pokemon off of me. "Flareon... come on I need to get up." Reluctantly it let out a yawn and stretched before jumping off of me. I was now 18 years old, and according to the laws I was now old enough to get my first Pokemon. I looked outside and smiled at the starry moonlit night. Of course everybody except for my brother thinks so. You see we lost our parents to an accident involving Pokemon and ever since then he refused to even speak about letting me get a Pokemon.

That's why I decided that I would sneak out and capture one as soon as it was midnight. I am officially 18 now and I believe I can capture one, it can't possibly be that hard... right? I gave Flareon a scratch on his ears and began to slowly, and quietly move through the halls. In the living room Espeon was asleep on the couch, breathing a slow gentle rhythm that could easily be disturbed. I made a quick note to be especially careful about waking it up. Umbreon was on top of the fridge, having fallen asleep not to long ago after trying to sneak a snack out.

I quickly went to the door, and immediately headed outside. Little Root was quiet, and each house was dark. The only light I had was the silver lining of the full moon, up in a tree a group of Hoot-Hoots were hunting for berries. I took a slow and deep breath, then headed out towards Route 101. I gently touched the sign, which had been made a long time ago out of oran-wood. Some of the letters had disappeared over years of surviving storms, and natural process of rotting. However if you looked carefully at the plank and focused you could just barely read the number 101.

I felt my pockets and sighed, 2 single Pokeballs, which I had secretly bought when my brother had dragged me to Rustburo to visit his girlfriend, clacked around as I walked. A group of Zigzagoon were nestled around each other in a nest made from leaves, while a group of Poochyena were howling wildly at the moon. I was about to go home, barely on the edge of satisfaction when I heard a shout from over the rocks. I quickly ran to the source of the sound only to find my neighbor, Professor Miyagi being attacked by a wild Pokemon. He looked over at me and smiled before being nipped on the leg and climbing on top of the rock formation. "Misaki! Thank god! I need your help, quickly grab a Pokeball from my bag, and hurry!"

I looked at the bag on the ground and picked it up, then randomly grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. A water type Pokemon came out, a chubby blue creature, with orange spikes sticking out of its cheeks. "Mud-kip!" It let out a happy cry and bounced around. The Pokemon that had been attacking the professor turned around and barked at us. Its fur was made from multiple colors of brown and spiked out in tiers. I told Mudkip to use tackle, which landed a critical seeming hit on the Pokemon. I was about to finish the job when I remembered the Pokeball in my pocket. I watched Zigzagoon hobble about in exaustion then threw the ball at it.

It clicked once after shaking a couple of times and stayed still. I ran over and knelt down, only to realize there was a slight weight in my hood where the Mudkip had made itself a nest. "Well congratulations Misaki." The professor climbed down and smiled at me. "You know Mudkip seems to have taken a shine to you, would you like to keep it?" I nodded, too excited to even use my words. I was given a Mudkip and had also caught my very first Pokemon Zigzagoon. All in one night, I couldn't wait to prove my brother wrong!

* * *

><p>The next day I was sitting in a chair Zigzagoon in my lap, and Mudkip on my head. Takahiro was scolding me severely about the danger I had put myself in. "Do you realize where you were?!"<p>

"Route 101 Nii-chan."  
>"Don't give me attitude! You were in a Pokemon battle! Without a Pokemon!"<br>"I had Mudkip Niichan!"  
>"Someone elses Mudkip Misaki! I want you to return it!"<br>"But the Professor gave him to me, besides I like Mudkip! Are you going to tell me to release Zigzagoon back into the wild?!"  
>"Misa-"<br>"Hey while we're at it, let's make everyone give up the Pokemon they love!"  
>"You only had them for a night!"<br>"You loved your first Pokemon the minute you got it!"  
>"I had just started, and wanted to have one my entire life!"<br>"THAN WHAT MAKES YOU SO DIFFERENT!?"

Niichan went red in the face, however by the way he was stammering he did not have anything to retaliate with. "Misaki you haven't proven yourself to be ready to go on a journey." I looked at him in shock, catching a Pokemon on my first try did not prove it to him how ready I was? "Than battle me Niichan! I'll show you exactly how ready I am." Takahiro gave a sigh and stared at me with tired eyes, than ran into his room. When he came out he was holding 2 pokeballs I had not seen before. "Alright here are the rules, I chose 2 Pokemon I believe you would have even a slight chance at defeating. If you beat me I will help you prepare for a journey."

I immediately ran out into the backyard, which held my brothers own home made battle field. Zigzagoon and Mudkip were in their pokeballs, shaking with excitement for their first battle against a trainer. I pulled out Zigzagoon and sent it out, and my brother threw out a red worm like Pokemon. Wurmple snaked around the field and let out a cry. I immediately took advantage of this, telling Ziggy (which is the nickname I gave the tiny raccoon pokemon) to use its tackle attack. The attack sent Wurmple flying into a tree, however it was not enough to make the little bug faint as it stood right back up and fired some web like residue at Ziggy.

Ziggy let out a growl and attempted to shake it off with out any luck. She growled and finally gave up, realizing that this would only affect her speed. Wurmple attacked again this time shooting a small needle from its mouth after my brother told it to use poison sting. Luckily the attack missed, I let out another tackle command. Taking advantage of Wurmple not being able to attack again. Niichan's Pokemon fell to the side with a cry, and he instantly made it return to its Poke-ball. I was about to let out a cheer when Niichan sent out another Pokemon.

This was one from the Kanto region, where we lived when my brother originally got his Pokemon. It was turquoise in color, and it held a bulb on its back as well. I knew for a fact that my brother had bred his first Pokemon a couple of times with a ditto, and that it was staying in a nature sanctuary at the moment. Its child, Bulbasaur let out a cry and growled at me. Instantly I decided to switch Ziggy out for Mudkip, seeing that this battle would be more interesting if it was a starter against a starter.

The battle continued with each of us giving our Pokemon a physical demand, which the only move that our Pokemon knew other than growl was tackle. Surprisingly even though Mudkip was on the verge of fainting, we managed to win by getting just one critical hit at the end. My brother looked at me shocked, than to his Pokemon. "Misaki... don't you realize how dangerous it is out there?" I nodded and hugged my exhausted Pokemon. "Don't you realize that a Pokemon killed our parents?" I nodded again and gave him a sad smile. "I know everything Niichan, I know the danger, the risks, and I'm willing to take them. I'm not a baby anymore." He frowned and ran back into the house, quickly coming back out with an old box. "Misaki, I became afraid to give these to you after Mom and Dad were killed. But if you insist, than I have no choice but to give them to you."

He opened the box and began to give me one item after the other, starting with what looked like a Red cellphone. "This is a Pokedex." He opened it up and showed it to me. "Take it to the professor, he will enter the information needed for this to act as your trainer ID." He than gave me a thin silver case, which had my name etched into it. "Your badge case, for holding the badges you may earn." Than a pair of shoes and what I assumed to be a map. "The running shoes will make traveling easier, and the Town map also acts as a GPS. You will always know where you're at."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "Good luck, Misaki." As soon as he let me go I waved goodbye, and immediately ran towards the Professors lab.


End file.
